Shooting Arrows at the Sky
by helena henley
Summary: AU, OOC — Bagaimana rasanya mati? Hinata tidak tahu. Namun sekarang ia akan mencari tahu. — Untuk meramaikan Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'


**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note: **OOC, sedikit NaruHina dan NejiHina, mungkin typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shooting Arrows at the Sky**

(c) helena henley

.

.

Keputusannya sudah bulat: ia akan bunuh diri.

Hal itu tidak mudah bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia selalu malu dan tidak punya keberanian untuk memutuskan pilihan untuk kehidupannya sendiri. Maka, ketika ia datang dengan keputusan ini di dalam kepalanya, Hinata merasa sedikit bangga dengan dirinya. Akhirnya, setelah sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya, ia bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Semua di dalam kehidupannya selalu ditentukan dan diatur oleh ayahnya, ibunya, kakak sepupunya, bahkan adiknya sendiri. Mulai dari sekolah pilihannya, teman-teman bermainnya, ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya, universitas yang akan ia masuki, pekerjaan yang nantinya ia ambil, musik yang didengarkannya, sampai pada caranya berpakaian. Hinata lelah dengan semua ini. Setiap bagian dari dalam dirinya berteriak tidak suka kala mereka dengan seenaknya memutuskan ini dan itu di kehidupan Hinata.

"Semua ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

Cih. Klise. Alasan yang sama yang dilontarkan berulang-ulang—sampai kelewat sering, bahkan—sampai Hinata muak mendengarnya.

Hinata ingin memberontak, namun ia tidak cukup berani untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Keluarganya selalu berharap terlalu banyak padanya, sehingga Hinata punya banyak beban berat yang harus dipikulnya di pundaknya yang mungil. Mereka mengharapkan nilai yang bagus di sekolah, mereka mengharapkan prestasi yang gemilang, mereka mengharapkan Hinata yang pandai, yang cantik, yang ramah, yang ceria. Semakin banyak mereka berharap, semakin Hinata tidak dapat memenuhi ekspektasi mereka. Hal tersebut menyeret Hinata terjerumus semakin dalam ke jurang keputusasaan.

Mungkin keluarganya tidak pernah tahu sudah berapa banyak obat anti-depresan yang diminumnya.

Hinata menarik napasnya panjang. Kemudian memikirkan dengan masak-masak tanggal yang tepat untuknya mengakhiri hidup. Lusa? Boleh juga. Tidak buruk. Semakin cepat ia meninggalkan dunia ini, semakin baik. Hinata sudah terlampau lelah dengan hidupnya sehingga ia tidak peduli lagi akan makna kehidupan untuknya.

Keputusannya untuk bunuh diri adalah penting. Maka, harus dilakukan dengan persiapan matang dan dilakukan sebaik mungkin. Ia akan mati dalam pakaian terbaiknya, tentu saja. Di tempat paling elegan untuk bunuh diri, dengan cara yang paling disenanginya. Hinata memikirkan warna pakaiannya nanti. Warna apa yang akan dipilihnya? Hijau? Merah muda? Biru? Terlalu ceria. Abu-abu? Tidak. Putih? Tidak. Hitam? Sempurna.

Di mana ia akan bunuh diri? Di rumahnya, kamarnya? Tidak. Rumah adalah tempat terakhir di dalam daftarnya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Sekolahnya? Tidak. Ia muak kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Tempat les? Tidak. Perpustakaan? Tidak. Baginya tempat itu terlampau sakral untuk bunuh diri.

Gambar sebuah bangunan terlintas di pikirannya. Konoha Building! Hinata memekik senang. Gedung tertinggi di kotanya. Sempurna! Kurang elegan apa, coba?

Jadi ... lusa di Konoha Building. Ia akan mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya: dengan cara apa ia akan bunuh diri? Hinata punya beberapa pilihan. Ia bisa saja menenggak obat sampai overdosis, namun keburu dienyahkannya opsi itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak terlalu suka minum obat. Gantung diri? Tidak buruk juga. Ia bisa menyewa sebuah kamar di gedung itu dan mati tercekik dengan tali yang diikatkan pada lampu. Atau bisa juga ia gantung diri di balkon.

Hinata berpendapat bahwa mengiris pergelangan tangannya juga tidak buruk-buruk amat. Namun, Hinata tidak cukup berani untuk menyayatkan pisau yang tajam pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ide bahwa paru-parunya akan disesaki air membuatnya sedikit takut. Rongga dadanya akan dipenuhi air, kepanikan akan menyergapnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hinata menolak mati dengan cara ini.

Atau ia bisa menembak dirinya sendiri di kepala. Kematiannya akan berlangsung cepat. Bagaimana rasanya mati? Hinata tidak tahu. Atau ia percepat saja waktu kematiannya menjadi hari ini, sekarang juga? Ia menyimpan sebuah revolver di dalam laci, dengan selongsongnya terisi penuh peluru. Tinggal dekatkan moncongnya pada pelipis, tarik pelatuk, dan _dor_!

Hinata bahkan ragu ia akan merasakan sakit.

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang, Hinata memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari ketinggian tertentu. Tidak ada alasan pasti. Hinata hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat, sudah.

Jadi, lusa ia akan menuju Konoha Building, mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Ia akan menyewa sebuah kamar dan meloncat dari balkonnya. Atau ia bisa pergi ke atap dan langsung meloncat dari sana. Yang ia perlu lakukan hanya melompat, sisanya serahkan pada gravitasi.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, Hinata terbangun lebih awal dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. _Satu hari lagi,_ pikirnya. Ia hanya perlu memainkan perannya dengan baik sehari ini. Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Usai mengenakan seragamnya, Hinata menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebuah mangkuk keramik dan ia ambil keluar sebuah sendok dari dalam laci perabot. Hinata menuangkan sereal banyak-banyak ke dalam mangkuknya, disusul susu yang tidak terlalu banyak. Ia membawa mangkuknya ke ruang makan, di mana semuanya sedang berada di sana. Ayahnya, ibunya, kakak sepupunya, Neji, dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi. Semuanya sibuk sendiri, Hinata sepenuhnya terabaikan.

Sebuah koran membentang menghalangi wajah ayahnya. Neji dan Hanabi makan dalam diam. Ibunya menuangkan sedikit susu ke dalam mangkuknya. Suasananya tenang di sana. Sumber suara hanya berasal dari dentingan sendok dan mangkuk, serta televisi yang dinyalakan namun tidak ada yang menonton.

Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Neji. Ia sedang makan dengan tenang ketika Neji bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Cukup." jawab Hinata. Sedikit kaget karena tumben-tumbenan sekali Neji menegurnya.

Neji tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya, jadi, Hinata melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada tes kecil di pelajaran Matematika hari ini. Semua teman sekelasnya mengerang tidak suka. Guru mereka malah terkekeh-kekeh di depan, mengabaikan erangan para muridnya, mengambil kapur tulis dan mulai menuliskan soal di papan. Hinata duduk tenang di pojok kelas, tidak ikut-ikutan mengerang, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kebosanan yang kentara. Setiap malam Hinata selalu belajar, demi memenuhi ekspektasi semuanya, sehingga ia selalu siap ketika tes mendadak seperti ini diadakan.

Hinata mengerjakan soal demi soal dengan tekun. Sesekali ia menggigit pensilnya jika persamaan yang ia tulis dirasanya kurang tepat. Hapus, hapus, tulis lagi. Hitung lagi. Sepuluh menit waktu yang diberikan berakhir, dan semuanya mengumpulkan lembar jawaban masing-masing.

Ajaibnya, Hinata mendapat nilai sempurna ketika sang guru memanggil namanya untuk mengembalikan lembar jawaban para muridnya.

"Selamat, ya." Gurunya mengucapkan selamat dengan nada mengantuk ciri khasnya. Hinata menerima lembar jawabannya kembali dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Hinata mendesah lega ketika bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Buru-buru ia memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia menunggu ruang kelasnya benar-benar sepi sebelum keluar. Hinata tidak suka berdesak-desakan.

Namun sialnya, ketika Hinata mencapai loker sepatu, hujan turun. Deras. Hinata terpana melihat tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi tanah. Ia menghela napasnya. Hujan seperti ini tidak akan reda dalam waktu yang singkat.

Mana ia lupa bawa payung, pula.

Hinata terpikir untuk datang ke ruang seni sembari menunggu hujannya reda. Namun ia teringat bahwa ini adalah hari Selasa, dan tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi pastilah ruangan itu dikunci.

_Bosan sekali_.

"Hei. Tidak pulang?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Didapatinya Uzumaki Naruto berjalan santai ke arahnya, jaketnya tersampir di bahu. Biang onar nomor satu di sekolah ini datang dengan seragam kusut, serta dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang tidak dikancingkan. "Aku baru dari UKS. Seharian tidur di sana." kata Naruto menangkap arah mata Hinata.

"Oh. _Etto_—aku lupa bawa payung." Hinata menjawab.

"Ya ampun." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau menunggu sampai hujannya reda, mungkin jam sepuluh malam kau baru bisa sampai di rumah."

Hinata diam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Hei," panggil Naruto setelah diam yang cukup lama. "Mau melakukan hal yang gila?"

"A-apa?"

"Hujan-hujanan." Naruto nyengir. "Mau tidak?"

Hinata diam. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang. "T-tapi kalau sakit nanti bagaimana?"

"Ah, peduli setan. Daripada baru bisa pulang jam sepuluh malam?"

_Ya ... peduli amat jika nantinya ia sakit. Toh ia akan mati juga besok_.

"Baiklah."

Maka Naruto dan Hinata pun berlari-larian seperti orang gila di bawah hujan yang mengguyur deras. Sesampainya di stasiun mereka benar-benar basah kuyup seperti kucing yang tercebur ke dalam selokan. Naruto membelikannya secangkir kopi hangat. Mereka meminumnya sambil berdiri di dekat pemanas dan tertawa bersama.

"Kukira kau orangnya tidak seru _banget_. Soalnya, kau tahu sendirilah dirimu bagaimana. Belajar terus dan selalu serius dan ke mana-mana sendirian. Ternyata aku salah besar." Naruto berujar sambil menyesap kopinya.

Hinata tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang tadi tidur agak sedikit lebih lama. Soalnya sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Berlarian di bawah hujan seperti orang sinting dan basah kuyup begini. Kalau tadi aku bangun lebih awal mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku bisa pulang lebih awal tanpa perlu basah-basahan seperti ini." Naruto melanjutkan.

"Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir kali, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum pergi ke sekolah pagi keesokan harinya, Neji menghentikannya. "Ada apa, Neji-_niisan_?" tanyanya. Dahinya berkerut. _Ini sangat tidak seperti biasanya_, pikir Hinata.

Neji membuka mulutnya, seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Alih-alih ia malah menepuk kepala adik sepupunya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Belajar yang baik, ya?"

Mata mereka bersirobok. Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya maksud dari semua ini.

"Oke."

Dan berangkatlah Hinata ke sekolah.

Ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi di ulangan Kimia hari ini.

Hal-hal yang tidak biasanya sering terjadi padanya belakangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Hinata segera mengganti seragamnya menjadi kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana _jeans _sewarna. Di dalam ranselnya ada buku tulis dan pensil, serta sejumlah uang dan ponsel. Kemudian Hinata keluar setelah mengantongi izin dengan alasan main ke rumah teman dan segera mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang menuju Konoha Building.

Bangunan itu berjarak sepuluh menit dari rumahnya. Hinata tidak buang-buang waktu dan segera menuju ke atap. Bangunan itu terdiri dari 56 lantai. Tinggi juga. Hinata menelan ludahnya, gugup. Sembari ia melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas, pikirannya mengalkulasi waktu yang dibutuhkan sebelum tubuhnya mencapai tanah.

Hinata disambut oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan pintunya tadi tidak terkunci. Hinata duduk, membuka ranselnya, mengambil pensil dan buku tulis. Ia berpikir untuk menulis sebuah pesan terakhir untuk ditemukan, kalau-kalau nanti polisi menyelidiki motif di balik bunuh dirinya.

_Biarkan aku menentukan pilihanku sendiri_.

Itu yang ia tulis sebelum kembali memasukkan buku itu ke dalam ransel. Hinata kemudian berdiri, dengan langkah gemetar dan pelan ia menuju ke pagar pembatas dan memanjat melewatinya.

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Di sana orang-orang berlalu lalang, nampak kecil seperti semut. Hinata juga melihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang sedang terjebak macet. Jika nanti ia jatuh, apakah akan sakit rasanya? Bagaimana jika nantinya ia tidak mati?

Untuk sesaat, Hinata nampak ragu.

Namun, pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri: manalah ia tahu kalau ia tidak mencoba? Jika nantinya ia tidak mati, ia bisa mencari jalan lain untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Toh, revolver itu tidak akan ke mana-mana, masih setia menunggunya di dalam laci.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebaran kencang. Ia menghitung di dalam hatinya.

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Dan ia pun melompat.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan memejamkan matanya ketika melompat, namun tidak dengan Hinata.

Ia melompat dan melintasi puluhan kamar.

Di lantai 40, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk membaca novel. Hinata penasaran dengan judulnya.

Di lantai 29 ada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka.

Di lantai 26, ada seorang anak seumurannya sedang berkutat dengan banyak buku. Mungkin sedang belajar untuk bisa masuk ke universitas pilihannya.

Di lantai 14 ada seorang gadis yang sedang bermain piano dengan alis berkerut. Mungkin ia seorang komposer yang sedang membuat lagu baru.

Di lantai 6 ada keluarga yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun anak kembarnya. Hinata melihat saat kedua bocah itu meniup lilin dan memberikan potongan kue pertama mereka untuk sang ibu.

Di lantai 2, Hinata semakin dekat dengan atap sebuah mobil yang sedang parkir di sana.

Dan Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin seharusnya ia tidak melompat.

**.**

**fin.**


End file.
